User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. News It was getting quite cluttered once again. I've saved the contents off-site for the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 14:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm having some internet problems at home. I may not be around much until it's resolved.--OvaltinePatrol 21:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Needed Please Hey Ovaltine, can you read John K. Holmes. I am having doubts on him and I need an opinion on his history. I mean, if you don't mind. UndeadHero 04:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Vault Question -OP; I have a concept, but I'm not married to it and I could use a suggestion to do instead of what I have planned. I have 2 vault ideas- one is set in the Austin, TX area and will be focused around "Keep Austin Weird." I don't plan to start statting that one out for a while, so it's not imminent... The one I could use some guidance on is one set in Wichita Fell. For Wichita Fell, my personal setting gave it a pre-frac population of around 1,500 to 3,000. The city was devastated by two bombs and that its water supply was highly toxic, but the city had a vault located nearby. While vault-dwellers lived beneath, a rading clan, the Fell Raiders took up residence at a hydroelectric dam that provides power to the city. The vault-dwellers' power ran low and they ended up having to pay tithes to the Fell Raiders for power. The vault dwellers have been purifying water for the Raiders and other slaves and residents. I am willing to eliminate the vault from the writeup, but I could use a suggestion for how to make the society sustainable with such a large population when it is hit by these weapons? Ideas, if a vault is off-limits? Also as an aside, Undead... Ovaltine wrote on the talk page of one of your pages. If you haven't seen it, a good way to see recent posts is clicking on COMMUNITY at the top, then RECENT CHANGES from the drop-down menu. Also; you can see a talk page by visiting your page and seeing the small conversation beacon in the top right part of it. ~LD~ 04:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC). NEW IDEA! Okay, how about this. Because Uranium is deep into the ground. John Holmes began to excavate the Vault and the supplies were delivered by the trainload, the designs were all set and Holmes was feeling ratyher proud. But soon, one of the workers said that he found Uranium as they were digging. He called Vault-Tek to tell them, and unfortunately the US Government got all over them. Demanding the land, Vault-Tek finally handed it over and Holmes was fired. Vault-Tek built other vaults but Holmes managed to make a come back by getting the alliances of major steel and computer companies and began his "Homes of the Future" Incorporated. Well, this way. The Vault wouldn't even get a number. It''d just be Abandoned Vault. Well, not even that.UndeadHero 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :"Vault" would still be too specific. Consider it to be used exclusively by Vault-Tek shelters, you could make it some other kind of shelter or bunker.--OvaltinePatrol 00:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Character question Hey Oval, I'm planning on making a character from Vault City who may have had a couple of biological enhancements through cybernetics or such, and with enhancements I just mean a lifespan that could be 10-15 years longer then that of the average human and a higher intelligence. So for the sake of being in time with everything and because I believe this falls under one of the rules that requires the green light of another admin, would you be OK with that?--Seqeu0 12:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Said enhancements are restricted to the intelligence boost and the small age extension? That doesn't seem like a problem, just work in the intelligence boost through the infobox with the appropriate implant.--OvaltinePatrol 18:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Hello I'm interested in joining the RP: The Old Man's Back Again. Can I? MtxDevin 23:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Use this spreadsheet to appropriately fill out the stat box in a character article of your creation. Then have some reason to have that character be in Big Spring for a meeting with the Arceneaux Twins.--OvaltinePatrol 23:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't join the RP because my computer doesn't have any plugins for that file. So yeah.MtxDevin 03:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Use gmail documents.--OvaltinePatrol 06:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a guy,Rick Hebon. Will he work?MtxDevin 23:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You need more of an article than that. Look at the entries of the other characters involved: Andrew van Krammer, Liam Rourke, and Grutt. They're not stubs. --OvaltinePatrol 04:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Vault Request Hey dude, quick question. Is it okay if I add the Three Vaults in North Dakota? I had plans of making five, but two were eliminated either by bad closing mechanisms, or like Vault 87 from Fallout 3, killed by testing. Anyway, these three vaults, one will act as a Vault 101 in idealism, one was to act as a Military and Military family bunker at Minot Air Force Base, (Formerly, now they call in Dead Man's Dropoff) but it's doors failed to close all the way and thus everyone was turned into ghouls and have managed to live there for the passed...I don't know...200, 150 Years...Is that possible? Anyway, the Third Vault is similar to Vault 101, but after the Lone Wanderer left, where there are two diplomatic groups. If accepted, the Vaults will be Vault 64, Vault 77, and Vault 69. Please accept, this is all. UndeadHero 06:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Vault 69 already has canonical references, so we'd never approve a vault of that number. I am NOT approving any of those ideas. Try coming up with ONE vault with a good idea before you request again.--OvaltinePatrol 20:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Category Mind running by me how to do so, exactly? D: Sadow-sama 03:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I've ever successfully explained how to do so on account of people using a different layout (or being stupid), but sure. Go to the image, say yours for instance; then go towards the bottom of the page. You should see a small gray box containing a green circle with a plus sign and the words "Add category." Press the button. It will turn into a field where you can type the word "Images," (do so without the quotes). Press enter. There will be a blue button to the right that says "Save," press it. If you don't see any of that stuff then I can't help you.--OvaltinePatrol 03:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Partnership with Sturmkrieg Hi. I'm wondering if you'd be interested in forming a partnership with Sturmkrieg, since we're both fanfiction websites, and we could help each other with membership. We could just do a link exchange on the main page or something like that. I plan to give supporting websites a link on the main page, sidebar, add a supporting websites template to be automatically added to talk pages of new accounts, and also rotate them out through the same sitenotice page. Once I start getting some more membership, I think it would help yours too. I figure this will need to be discussed first; anyone else I should contact, or post this on the wiki forum? I am looking for members and I would like very much to be able to get plenty of supporters. :Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 22:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk it over with Run and the other staff members.--OvaltinePatrol 00:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks a lot. :) ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 03:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this the appropriate fanon wiki to write stories or is that the fallout fanfic wiki (Spartan-035 20:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC)) :The wiki we're on is for fallout fanfiction. Sturmkrieg is for 40k fanfiction. :If you want to write stories here, I'm sure that is fine. There seems to be more focus on articles, but I think stories are fine. You can check the rules on the side bar if you want. You can look at my user page if you want to see some of the things I've written. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 21:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I might be wrong Sascha, but I think Spartan was talking about Tranquility Lane and didn't bother to make a new heading. If that's the case, you can write stories here, just be sure to add the "Stories" category to the entry. If it deviates from canon or the general fanon on-site you'll also need to put the contradiction and divergence tags as appropriate.--OvaltinePatrol 00:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I suspected that was the case. If I start writing here again, I'll probably focus on writing stories. I feel that using stories as the primary way of telling your aspect of a fictional universe and using articles about specific things is a good way to get people interested in reading. Just my theory though. Thanks for answering. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 01:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Stories Is this the appropriate wiki site to write story like articles. Or could that be another wiki. (Spartan-035 03:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) As I said, you can write stories here, just be sure to add the "Stories" category to the entry. If it deviates from canon or the general fanon on-site you'll also need to put the contradiction and divergence tags as appropriate.--OvaltinePatrol 06:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you happen to save what was written? I don't remember what I had, which is why I kind of noted it... Thissecretninja 22:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a warning, you may want to block that WarpSpawn guy. For some reason he's holding a grudge against the 40k Fanon Wiki and now this one as well. I've already blocked him at the 40k Fanon, its your choice here. Totalimmortal 08:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) A greeting Well, hello! You may or may not remember me, since I have been dorment since about 3 years ago. Recently I happened to stumpled back here, and see this wiki is still (more or less) running, that's why I decided to leave a message here. Currently I am thinking of rebuilding my fanon about Hong Kong, which was deleted back then. Any suggestions or ideas would be very helpful. :)Reno Vercetti 17:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) As far as advice goes, I would suggest you read the updated rules and remember that we don't go for uber-factions or super-metropolises. Also, Hong Kong is sufficiently huge that it should probably be done as a hub article: create articles set in Hong Kong and use the Hong Kong article to join them together.--OvaltinePatrol 15:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and understood. :) I think at least for my part, Hong Kong will have about 5 factions. Let's hope it would be able to attract more people into writing foreign fanon in general. I have written about one of the factions, the Royal Hong Kong Regiment. You can check it out in case you want to. :) Reno Vercetti 18:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is it okay for me to write an article about the metro in Hong Kong as a location to summarise all the scattered settlements within it, or would it still be too big? A regretful request Ovaltine my friend, due to recent developments I have concluded to leave behind wikia in general. While I am not happy about it and not pleased, I feel as though I have no choice. Accordingly I am writing this as courtesy and a request that all my work be purged from this wiki, thank you Foxtrot12 03:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to see you go. I'll get to deleting your articles at my earliest convenience. They can be retrieved later if you change your mind.--OvaltinePatrol 03:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Advertiser Hey Oveltine, you might want to direct your attention to this guy. Not a gateway to advertising correct? Vivaporius 15:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The grand poopahs? Hmm. Elysium, Tierra de Oro, Rebelyon, and Chelan. That's all they've got. Unless I'm issing something? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just don't want it to be a trend. You can create stories for all kinds of people without making some kind of lateral dynasty.--OvaltinePatrol 16:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I won't make it a trend. The Morgans simply go to areas to prepare it for colonization for Elysians, but most fail. Pacifica could be one of those. Tierra de Oro isn't a Morganite-state, but it's kinda serves them out of their beliefs. The Pirata are unaffiliated, even though their current leader is a Morgan. Their not allied to them, but Isaiah works with the Morgans and that's it. Nothing special to speak of. I've got a plan for a regular run-of the mill farmer in the works, no Morgans involved. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Template? Is there any chance that we have a template for the "main article" thingy in this wiki? If not, is it possible for you to make one? I think it would be easier to tidy up my (and other's) location article.Reno Vercetti 19:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately not only do I not know what you're talking about, if we don't have it; I probably can't do anything about it. Feel free to implement it if you can.--OvaltinePatrol 21:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:MainThis is the one I am talking about. I think maybe I can try to rig it in this wiki, but I don't really know if it works. Thanks anyway. :) --Reno Vercetti 07:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Actually it turns out that we have it. Mothership Zeta Just making a comment: I've done a little...research n Mothership Zeta, and nothing I read supports your claim that it implies that Aliens were the ultimate cause of the war. Where did that idea come from? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alien Captive Recorded Log 17.--OvaltinePatrol 23:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The guy seems military. Of COURSE he'd say that. That doesn't actually prove they're responsible, just that Fallout depicts Military Officials as Paranoid People, much like other games. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's positively dripping with subtext. Also you just arbitrarily switched to asking for proof when the discussion was implication.--OvaltinePatrol 02:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) -_- Whatever. Basically, what I'm sayign is is that I STILL don't see why Mothership Zeta is banned. (Also, I'm almost worthless in detecting subtext.) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The presence of aliens and advanced alien technology does stupid things to the setting and has only ever served as a crutch for authors. An interesting character without an alien blaster is still interesting. A boring character with an alien blaster is still boring, just overpowered. The good news is that you have alternatives if you want aliens in your work.--OvaltinePatrol 02:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) What would those alternatives be? (And the issue is more along the line of me wanting Paulson. That guy is AWESOME!) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The front page of our wiki has links to two other fanons. One of them basically has no rules, and the other one seems to have loosened its own standards lately.--OvaltinePatrol 02:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) German fallout fanfiction wiki I noticed that there does not seem to be a German fallout fan fiction wiki, though there is one for the Vault. I checked under de.fallout.wikia.com and de.falloutfanon.wikia.com BTW. Do you know if one exists under a different name? I could also set one up too. :Sascha 20:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea.--OvaltinePatrol 22:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't find one, so I just set one up: :http://de.falloutfanon.wikia.com ::Sascha 03:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll link it on the front page. Good luck.--OvaltinePatrol 04:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Approval for Page Following what you had posted on the Fairfiled County page, I would like to ask for approval on making a Danbury page. I am asking for approval, due to an Enclave presence, as well as Brotherhood. I would also like to add Talon Company, however that could be removed at your request.Bellic 4 life 01:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :What do you have in mind.--OvaltinePatrol 02:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new but I have a cool idea Hi there I've been lurking on here awhile trying to think of something to contribute and I had a great idea for the wikia. I proposed this on the other fallout wiki I frequent but I feel so strongly about this I had to share it with everyone. As we grow in membership and activity I see two potential problems for the wiki in the future. 1. Different users opinions on which endings are canonical in games like Tactics and New Vegas. 2. Fitting each user's faction into the timeline with the other factions. Right now this isn't a big issue thankfully but this could become one. Luckily I have a solution, diverging timelines. The Fallout Universe as we know diverges from our history somewhere in the 50s, what I am proposing is remarkably similar. Say for example I wanted to write an article that involved Caesar's Legion winning in New Vegas. After I wrote it I would give it a categorical tag "CLT" (Which stands for Caesar's Legion Timeline). That name isn't set in stone but that's the basic idea. With that tag in place another user is free to write about an article that he had in mind but relied on House or the NCR winning New Vegas. Another benifit with this timeline idea is that it could lead to a lot of creative articles if we used the timelines as an opportunity to explore potential alternate histories. We could ask ourselves, what if the NCR didn't form or what if Unity had prevailed against the Vault Dweller. Then there could be a ton of articles dealing with the after effects of these singular changes. Timelines themselves could become creative projects, one person envisions a potential outcome and then other people play around with the idea of that being "canonical" instead. It's a neat way to come at this fresh and get beyond the basic foundations that the game's laid out. The canon will always be there, I'm not proposing that we do away with it, I'm suggesting that this could be an alternative. This isn't an all or nothing suggestion though. I could see this last bit ruffling some feathers, at a minmum please consider the first part of my idea. Even in a limited form this could be a lot of fun, if done properly with admin approval. I know that's very important here. Homosursussus 04:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Funny you should mention this Homosursussus; this sort of thing goes on in the Warhammer 40K fanon wiki (I know you've been there as well). By all means, if you wish to start an alternate timeline; create a central hub page explaining the premise; where related articles can spin off of and make an appropriate category. All I ask is that you don't create a deluge of separate timelines with little content. Since yours would be the first, let's make it the only one for the time being. If time proves the concept sound for this wiki; we can open the field again.--OvaltinePatrol 04:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Restoring images Hey OP, I noticed this morning that you removed two images I uploaded, because they weren't used on an article yet. These were uploaded as CloakedLady.jpg and MysteriousGuy.JPG and I was wondering if you could restore them, seen as how I no longer have them on my computer and was planning on using them in the near future. Thanks in advance. --XterrorX 23:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Done.--OvaltinePatrol 01:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Review Hi Ovaltine could you review Southern Ireland Economic Community pleaseFaboo 17:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Faboo